Cuando Cupido llama a tu puerta
by alexscro69
Summary: Cupido había venido hacia mí para derrotarme con su flecha, y había dado justo en el centro de mi corazón. Mal summary.
1. Musa

Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Espero que disfruten de esta historia. Tenga paciencia, soy nuevo en esto.

Intenté abrir los ojos, pero la luz cegadora no me dejaba mover ni un solo músculo de mis débiles párpados indefensos a tal violencia. Como un loco busqué desesperadamente el teléfono móvil para intentar ver la hora que era. "Las siete –pensé–. Llegaré tarde de nuevo como no me de prisa". Me levanté como pude y anduve hacia la puerta mientras que con una mano recolocaba mis pantalones casi caídos a causa de movimientos involuntarios por la noche. Sigilosamente, para que mi padre no me descubriera, fui hacia el cuarto de baño que teníamos en la planta superior, donde se hallaba mi cuarto. Abrí el grifo de agua fría y entré sin ningún miramiento en la ducha. Cuando las gotas gélidas tocaron mi piel, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo y mis sentidos cobraron vida en ese instante librándome de las garras de Morfeo que aún seguía atormentándome. Cuando estuve listo, bajé corriendo las escaleras para poder llegar cuanto antes a la primera planta de mi humilde hogar. Miré el reloj de nuevo, ya eran las 7:30, así que salí corriendo sin desayunar para no llegar tarde a la primera clase del día. Historia del arte, a decir la verdad, me encantaba esa asignatura, la profesora, aunque estaba un poco loca, era un encanto, me reía mucho con ella y éramos solo 14 alumnos, la mayoría de ellos chicas, ¿qué más se podía pedir? ¡Nada!

Llegué justo a las 7:55, ni siquiera saludé a nadie y me dirigí hacia el aula 1:10 donde impartían las clases de historia del arte. Como de costumbre la profesora aun no había llegado, así que tomé mi asiento en el suelo del pasillo con mis compañeros, mientras que me sentía observado por la chica que llevaba enamorada de mí desde que la conocí, Inohue Orihime. Era la chica más bonita de toda la escuela, su cabello era sin duda el más largo y brillante de toda Karakura , ciudad donde nací y donde moriré algún día, o al menos eso espero, sus mejillas siempre sonrojadas dejaban ver su inocencia y encanto, sus ojos son de otra dimensión infinita, donde un color oscuro puede ser lo más bello del mundo, acogían la expresión más dócil y alegre que podrías ver en tu vida, su silueta podía volver loco a cualquiera que la mirase, muchos la devoraban con los ojos, su encanto rebosaba por todas partes y desprendía un olor peculiar, de los que maravillan al paso, ese olor tenía solo y exclusivamente su nombre. Todos los chicos me envidiaban por tener su amor, pero desgraciadamente, yo no sentía lo mismo. Realmente era una musa, pero no mi musa.

Como sino hubiera notado nada, me adentré en la conversación que mantenían mis amigos. Solo por la expresión de Renji, un chico corpulento, con el pelo color rojizo, envidiados por todos por su éxito con las chicas y de una simpatía peculiar, podía saber que hablaban de Tatsuki, mejor amiga de Inohue y amor platónico de éste. Su cara tenía el mismo color que su pelo, podría decir que incluso un poco más rojo.

-Todos sabemos que andas loquito por ella Renji, declárate ya que se le nota que quiere contigo desde el primer día– dije mientras me recolocaba la camisa. Me miró con cara de asesino y no dijo nada más. De repente una ráfaga de viento provino del pasillo, abrió la puerta y desapareció, efectivamente, era mi profesora. Ella era una persona muy menuda, con aires de superioridad, su voz era chirriante y su aspecto físico me recordaba a la esposa de John Lennon. Ese "viento" había salido corriendo como de costumbre, por las prisas. Nos levantamos y entramos hacia aquella habitación oscura, llena de sillas con palas todas agrupadas en un mismo sitio, delante de la pared blanca para poder ver las imágenes proyectadas. Me senté al lado de mi amigo Keigo, dejando un asiento libre a mi derecha, ya que Renji, se encontraba al lado de Tatsuki babeando como de costumbre. Pasé 15 minutos aguantando las batallitas de mi compañero y por fin llegó la profesora.

-Lo siento alumnos míos -se disculpaba haciendo una reverencia. –Pero es que en este instituto no saben hacer nada sin que yo lo mande y a la vista está- dijo mientras llenaba los mofletes como gesto de cabreo y todos reíamos.

-Ésta señora cada vez está peor –me dijo Keigo en un susurro.

-Demasiado diría yo…

– ¡Dejad de reír manipuladores! Hacedme caso, hoy viene una alumna nueva, que seguramente sea la más normal de la clase puesto que viene de fuera.

Entonces los susurros y murmullos empezaron a hacer eco en el aula, por una parte por la frase dicha por la profesora, nos hacia sentir tontos, como de costumbre lo hacían sus frases y por otra, ¿quién era la misteriosa chica?

–Callarse por favor y decidle hola a la encantadora Kuchiki –todos callamos por un instante y esperamos anonadados a que esa extraña chica entrara por la puerta de la pequeña habitación.

La luz no daba mucho que desear, pero pude divisar entre algunos pequeños rayos de luz una silueta muy delgada y pequeña, con un suave pero visible rubor en las mejillas y la cabeza gacha. Oí perfectamente como la profesora le dijo que se sentara justo a mi lado, no sé por qué me puse nervioso, ella rompió su silencio preguntando:

-¿Quién es el Kurosaki profesora?

Al ver que la menuda muchacha no sabía de quién se trataba, la pequeña profesora, con su voz chillona, alegó:

–El del pelo naranja –. Y mi vergüenza aumentó tanto que lo único que pude hacer fue esconderme en la silla.

Vino sonriendo hacia mi y su belleza me cautivó por completo, ¿cómo podía haber en el mundo tanta belleza compactada en ella? Mis ojos recorrieron todo su rostro, hice fotografías mentales para quedarme con cada parte de su blanquecina y bella cara, era perfecta. Sus ojos eran enormes pero proporcionados a su rostro, tenían un color profundo y hermoso, un color que nunca había visto, no podía describirse ni siquiera con la más bella melodía. Sus labios finos aunque carnosos, brillaban al compás de mis palpitaciones, y te incitaban a querer degustarlos, desearlos. Su nariz se veía tan suave, tan delicada al tacto, tan pequeña y perfecta. Su cuerpo frágil pero fuerte, bello y deseado por muchos hombres, bien definido. Su aroma que impregnaba toda el aula, era indescriptible, dulce y amargo, fuerte y suave, joven pero adulto. Todo en mi iba perfecto hasta que volví a sus ojos, me quedé varios minutos observándolos "¡dios santo!" –Pensé–. Ella si que era realmente mi musa. ¿Podría tratarse de un flechazo? Nunca creí en eso, siempre pensé que el amor era un mito contado por autores para ganar dinero en sus libros, una obra fácil de vender siempre resultaba ser romántica. No lo había sentido nunca, no sabía absolutamente nada sobre eso llamado "amor", ni lo que pasaba, solo me aferraba a palabras dichas por personas enamoradas, las mariposas en el estomago, el dolor en el pecho, el corazón acelerado, la garganta comprimida, el sudor en las manos, las miradas intensas y pensar en esa persona a todas horas. Conocía a esa menuda muchacha desde hacia menos de un minuto, pero estaba segurísimo de que me iba a pasar todo el día pensando en ella. No estaba seguro de ese sentimiento, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era, que cuando mis ojos se centraron en los suyos y pude captar la misma atención hacia a mi en sus pupilas, las mariposas volaron para hacer paso a un zoológico lleno de animales de todas las clases existentes. Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, ¿pero como podía hablarlo sin tirar la imagen de duro que había creado durante tantos años? Tenia la sensación de necesitarla, quería besarla, abrazarla hasta que muriera. Realmente se trataba de un flechazo, Cupido había venido hacia mí para derrotarme con su flecha, y había dado justo en el centro de mi corazón. Salí ensimismado de aquel pensamiento e intenté no centrarme más en sus ojos, el rubor de sus mejillas me hizo ver que la estaba cohibiendo. No sabía a cuanto iba a llegar este sentimiento, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que nunca en la vida había sentido nada igual.


	2. Tentación

Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Siento tardar tanto, pero a parte de que soy torpe con esto, mi inspiración no aparecía y no he tenido mucho tiempo. Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que me leen, me siento muy alagado, muchas gracias!

La profesora puso una diapositiva de cuevas rupestres, la verdad es que el tema que estábamos dando no me agradaba demasiado, pero podía soportarlo, ya tenía ganas de dar El Gótico y El Renacimiento. Pasé más de 10 minutos intentando no mirarla, hasta que noté como alguien me tocaba el brazo para que le prestara atención, se trataba de ella. Los nervios invadieron mi estomago, intenté que no se notara nada. Giré la cabeza con cuidado y me topé con su mirada. Sonreía como un ángel y yo suspiré como un tonto como respuesta.

– Que aburrido es este tema, ¿verdad?–. Decía mientras jugueteaba con el lápiz que sujetaban sus pequeñas manos. -¿puedo llamarte Ichigo no? Me gusta tu nombre, no está mal, incluso juraría que te pega–. La miré incrédulo, tenía conmigo una confianza que nadie tuvo en tan poco tiempo.

– ¿Me vas a contestar?–. Pestañeé como un loco y me apresuré a asentir con la cabeza.

– Ya veo que eres de pocas palabras, no lo parecías en un primer momento -. Me rasqué la cabeza y sonreí al escuchar tales palabras.

– Lo siento, es que nunca me habían hablado tan directo, si tú puedes llamarme Ichigo, yo tengo el derecho de llamarte Rukia, ¿no?–. Dije con una sonrisa de medio lado. En ese momento, se ruborizó y mi sonrisa agrandó por momentos, no sabia que pensar, si era a causa de mi sonrisa o por lo que le había dicho.

– Está bien–. Me dijo. – Pero no te pases, que solo nos conocemos de diez minutos. – Incrédulo la miré.

– Pero si has sido tú la que empezaste con las confianzas.

-Lo siento chico, soy así sino te gusta ya sabes no me hables.

¿Pero como no me iba a gustar? ¿Estaba loca o qué? Si fuera el diablo pecaría las veces necesarias para poder entrar en su reino, en su hermoso infierno. Su fragancia me volvía loco.

-Bueno, ¿qué dices?

-Enana entrometida…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada

-Di Kurosaki-kun- dijo en un tono un tanto meloso. –Me dijiste enana, ¿verdad?

-Bueno si… eres menuda.

-¡Yo no tengo nada de enana!

-Bueno, no es que seas muy alta precisamente.

-Habló el señorito zanahoria

-¿Algún problema con mi pelo?

-No simplemente que en la oscuridad no te pierdes.- en ese momento sonrió y perdí el odio su voz se apagó en mi cabeza. Suspiré, mi corazón necesitaba un respiro, necesitaba salir, palpitaba con fuerza sentía los golpes fuertes en mi garganta. Intenté calmarme y suspiré de nuevo. Y me apresuré a decir:

-Como digas enana.

-Calla cabeza de zanahoria.

Pasé la clase distraído por su belleza. Esa chica era demasiado especial, dentro de su apariencia de niña buena y dulce escondía el dragón que comía princesas y mataba príncipes. Y eso era exactamente lo que me volvía loco de ella.

Sin darme cuenta ya había pasado casi toda la mañana. Con ella las horas parecían segundos. Dicen que cuando eres feliz el tiempo pasa sin darte cuenta y que cuando reaccionas ante ello es demasiado tarde. Algunos profesores ese día habían faltado, por lo cual fue algo que tuve a mi favor, estuve más tiempo a solas con Rukia, aunque las peleas por su estatura y mi color de pelo iban en aumento, pero me encantaba hacerla rabiar, ponía una cara que me entraban ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla. Aprendí con ella que nunca se le puede porfiar a una mujer, siempre va a querer llevar la razón aunque no la tenga, definitivamente a testaruda no la ganaba nadie. La observé por unos instantes mientras se levantaba y cogía su desayuno.

-Vienes conmigo, ¿no? – Dijo mientras habría la pajita de su pequeño zumo.

-Claro que si. – Dije mientras esbozaba media sonrisa. – cojo mi comida y vamos.

Nos sentamos bajo un árbol, ya no era verano, pero aun había un aire denso y caliente en el ambiente. Suspiré de nuevo, era inevitable no poder hacerlo, desde que la vi dependía de ese suspiro para poder seguir observándola, era como si mi corazón se desahogara, como si él mandase la señal para poder dejar escapar el aire que lo comprime por tal presencia. Observé el cielo aparentemente despejado pero con algunas pequeñas nubes que juegan a esconderse y aparecen de repente. Mis nervios de repente aumentaron. No podía creerlo, ¿pero cómo podía tener tanta confianza en tan poco tiempo? ¿Cómo podía ponerme tan nervioso? Efectivamente, se había recostado en mi hombro. Estaba temeroso de que pudiera notar mis palpitaciones aceleradas a cada momento, lo temía con locura. Una extraña sensación me invadió y me aprisionó. Necesitaba besarla, quería hacerlo, estaba deseando que ese momento llegase, pero, ¿y si salía corriendo? No lo conocía de nada, era prácticamente un extraño. Dios mio, ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué me has mandado a tal musa? Me había portado bien todos estos años, no merecía tal castigo divino, era la tentación, mi tentación y estaba seguro de que pronto muy pronto, iba a caer en ella. "Estúpido Cupido" –pensé mientras la miraba como podía. – Ya has tenido que joder mi tranquilidad.


	3. Recuerdos

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir este Fic y por darme ánimos a continuar.

Todo lo que tenga que ver con Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

Tragué saliva. La idea de besarla cada vez se acercaba más a la realidad. Estaba a punto de hacerlo. Mi mirada chocaba una y otra vez a sus labios, pedazos jugosos, relucientes y brillantes que parecían haber caído del cielo y con cuidado, hubieran sido depositados en su lindo y blanquecino rostro. Los necesitaba, quería saber que tanto misterio se encontraba en un simple beso, el roce de labios desconocidos, la reacción que habría en mí y la reacción que tendría ella. Suspiré de nuevo, juraría que casi odiaba el suspirar tanto, parecía un loco o al menos eso pensaba.

-¿Qué miras tanto? – Dijo ladeando la cabeza para poder mirarme a los ojos. – Eres un poco atontado, no te pega.

-No soy atontado. – Dije rascándome la cabeza y sonriendo. – Lo que pasa es que estoy pensando en muchas cosas y no estoy en este mundo.

-¿Y en qué piensas entonces?

-No voy a decírtelo, son cosas mías.

-Bien, está bien… ¡es una chica! ¿A qué si?

-No digas tonterías, no es una chica.

-Y si no es una chica… ¿por qué Kurosaki-Kun está tan rojo como ese? – Dijo mientras señalaba a mi amigo Renji que se encontraba persiguiendo a Tatsuki en una de sus muchas peleas.

-No lo es, y aunque lo fuera no te lo diría enana. – Nunca en la vida le iba a decir quién era. – Pensé.

-Otra vez con enana, ¡que no soy enana! Solo tengo que dar el estirón.

-Por favor Rukia. – Dije riéndome, no podía contener más la risa y solté una carcajada. Ella se levantó bruscamente y de malas maneras de donde nos encontrábamos. Salí corriendo hacia donde se encontraba, había que decir que para ser menuda corría bastante rápido y la agarré del hombro – Oye, perdóname, no quería ofenderte, yo…lo siento.

-No, Kurosaki, me has hecho mucho daño, odio que se metan conmigo.

-Lo siento de verdad, perdóname no quería decirlo de esa manera, no pienso eso, solo que yo soy más alto solo eso, no quería ofenderte.

-No, olvídame no voy a volver a ser tan tonta, para alguien en quien confío en este instituto de mierda. – Agaché la cabeza hasta que escuché como Rukia reía a carcajadas. – Ahora quien se ríe soy yo, ¿a qué sé mentir bien? Voy a ser actriz, ¿Qué te parece?

-Enana del demonio…

-Se siente naranjito, no deberías de confiar tanto en mi, te crees todo lo que te digo.

Será porque me importas. – Pensé.

El descanso terminó justo a las 11:30 como de costumbre, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Las otras tres horas de clase me las pasé discutiendo, soñando y pensando, y todo con la misma persona, Rukia.

Miré el reloj y por arte de magia ya eran las 14:29, dentro de un minuto sonaría la campana y terminaría otro día más de instituto. Observé el techo y me agarré la cabeza, ¿Cómo podía haberme pasado a mí? Era Ichigo Kurosaki, nunca me había fijado en chicas, no quería tener relaciones, no quería nada de esas tonterías, tener novia o simplemente enamorarte solo hacia que se te ablandara el cerebro, solo había que ver a mi amigo Renji. Éramos exactamente iguales, y también inseparables, pero desde que apareció Tatsuki en su vida, no volvimos a ser los mismos, cambió tan repentinamente. Ahora solo quería salir con ella y si quedábamos solo los chicos siempre andaba con el móvil en la mano mandando mensajitos de amor y esbozando sonrisas de tonto a cada instante y por no hablar de que nunca tenía tiempo para nosotros. No quería volverme así y sin saberlo ya lo estaba haciendo, solo la conocía de horas y en el descanso ya había dejado a mis amigos para irme a pasar el rato con ella. Sonreí al recordar aquel momento.

-¡Eh! Cabeza de zanahoria despierta que ya sonó la campana.

-Voy enana. – Me levanté de mi asiento y en un acto de cariño le acaricie la cabeza sonriéndole.

A la salida del instituto, un 4x4 negro con cristales tintados, tocó el claxon y Rukia salió corriendo hacia él y despidiéndose de mí con una sonrisa entró en el coche. Al parecer la enana tenía bastante dinero. Me despedí de mis amigos como de costumbre y quede para ir luego al cine con ellos, necesitaba despejarme, estas nuevas sensaciones me volvían completamente loco. Al final de la calle podía apreciar mi humilde casa, ahora podría tener un momento de tranquilidad, mi padre se había ido por razones de trabajo a Tokio y mis hermanas decidieron irse durante ese tiempo a casa de mis tíos, yo me alegraba no podría decirse que fuera muy bueno cuidando de la gente. Abrí la puerta y arrojé mi cartera al suelo. Por suerte los deberes los había hecho en clase, así que no tenia por que preocuparme. No tenía hambre y me senté en el sofá intentando relajarme, había sido un día duro. De repente el mueble de en frente llamó mi atención, no tenia nada en particular, solo era el que usábamos para guardar las cintas de video. Intenté dejar de mirarlo y encendí la televisión, pero seguía llamándome. Me agaché y lo abrí con cuidado, aun no soy capaz de entender nada, pero como si se tratase de una señal, empecé a buscar entre las viejas cintas de video y en el fondo del todo, como si estuviera guardada a propósito, encontré una que me resultaba familiar. Estaba guardada en una funda azul y aunque no tenia nada escrito en ella, una cinta naranja pegada en ella me llamó la atención, sin más encendí el video y la introduje. Antes de darle al "play", la rebobiné. Estaba nervioso, no sabía que podía contener tal cinta, quien sabe si era alguna cinta privada de mi padre, no quería ni pensarlo. Terminó de rebobinar pero los nervios no me dejaban darle al botón para que comenzara, tragué saliva y le di. La pantalla se puso en azul con una pequeña franja gris en la parte superior de ésta, luego se volvió negro. De repente se escuché la voz de mi padre "¿esto está grabando?" decía. Una voz femenina le contestaba, "si le quitas la tapa mejor" era una voz muy dulce y tranquila. Sonreí. Entonces la imagen dejó de ser negra y dio paso a una mujer tumbada en la cama de un hospital. Era hermosa, su pelo ondulado y castaño, sus ojos grandes y brillantes mostraban cansancio y mucha felicidad. De repente dejé de ver bien, y mi corazón se aceleró en un instante. Las lágrimas me impedían ver con nitidez. Aquella mujer, era mi madre. "¿Cómo está lo más bonito después de tanto esfuerzo?" decía mi padre, ella sonreía y suspiraba, "demasiado cansada, pero con muchas ganas de ver a mi pequeño". ¿Mi pequeño? – pensé. ¿Sería yo? Entró una enfermera por la puerta que se encontraba a la derecha, con un pequeño en brazos y se lo entregó a mi madre. "Mira Isshin, es perfecto, que pelo tiene". La cámara se acercó al pequeño, éste intentaba observar como podía a la persona que lo sostenía. "Te quiero Ichigo" decía mientras depositaba un beso en la pequeña frente del bebé con pelo anaranjado. No fui capaz de ver más y quité el video. Empecé a llorar como cuando eres pequeño y has hecho algo malo y te han reñido por eso, con el corazón encogido porque dolía, porque echaba de menos a mi madre, porque me sentía culpable de su muerte, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a visitarla y porque simplemente la necesitaba. Definitivamente, no era mi día.


End file.
